DEWZ - Dangerously eXtreme Wrestling Zone
DEWZ was originally known as HWE and was founded by blitzer now known as TheEnslaver in 2003 off of a dream to someday do what aaron rift did with nodq. HWE Would never stray to far from its roots keeping some of the same wrestlers all the time while eventually getting rid of some when it subsequently changed. It is currently now DEWZ and going through its longest stage of keeping the same product. Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment It all started here with HWE. We started out with minimal success the storylines made some sense but they never really took off. We had our most popular star who has stuck with us from the beginning master chief become champion of one brand. The HWE had two brands chaos and hazard and both brands consisted mostly of mortal kombat stars. With some original characters. Master chief would become first world champion of chaos and Blaze an original would become first of hazard. But that didn't last long as we shortly thereafter came up with a third brand that also did not last long. Then we subsequently went back to two and shortly thereafter just cut it to chaos. Which shortly after it went straight to chaos we went into a partnership with UWF and NWE. UWF/NWE Partnership When we came back from a short hiatus a guy by the name of Saved_X29 had discovered HWE. Saved was the owner of a new wrestling league called NWE which featured almost all original wrestlers and he asked me for help seeing as how i was experienced i soon found out his buddy jay halsey needed my help to so i decided to not only take them under my wing but also go into a sort of partnership with them. We were still doing one show a week while my two partners were doing two. I taught them to be innovative and they did some pretty awesome shows but after about 6 weeks they both stopped doing it after i suggested we do a crossleague event. Which soon after this HWE as we knew it would meet its demise. Name Change Soon after the partnership fell through HWE was going but very unproductively we tried to bring back hazard and this saw the arrival of some very controversial halo characters. Like thel'vadammee the arbiter, tartarus the brute chieftain and the prophet of truth all aimed at our one star to stay with us through it all master chief. Also the popular characters from red vs blue also arrived. Red and blue never locked heads to the surprise of people but controversy went down on red side as sarge betrayed his second in command for his least favorite soldier and donut just stood confused by all of it. While the blue's church became very cocky and started calling himself the alpha ai as he would become first and only interextreme champion of HWE. Because of this the blue's would return when HWE officially got buried. With HWE's Burial some of the superstars like venom, carnage, and ganondorf who had been since the beginning had left chief still stayed and so did the arbiter along with there rivalry but many others started to disappear stating they will be back when we get our stuff back together. Of course kratos stuck around kratos was our top guy the epitime of HWE. being the only two time world heavyweight champion. But by the time riot rumble came around things would change drastically as an icon stepped up to challenge a god in one of the most memorable rivalries ever. The icon would outshine the god three times before the icon left with the HWE World Heavyweight title at final Friday. Which left us to do nothing for three months. After the three months DEWZ or Dangerously eXtreme Wrestling Zone was born. We started a huge tournament to crown our first world champion which ended up being Dr. Doom in the finals beating hellboy. It was at this time that APW Was brought up and one of the biggest rivalries of all time would begin. APW Partnership Blitzer and the owner of APW flamez became quick friends and partnered up allowing each other to use the other's superstars. APW would bring in one of the most controversial stables of all time the gotham city syndicate. They started off very good and with that DEWZ brought in some of the members that the syndicate was forced to lose. At this time doom would be a dominant champion beating hellboy on several occasions but also doom and magneto formed the new brotherhood. a collection of mutants aligned to dominated APW and DEWZ it started off very small with juggernaut and sabretooth then controversy started to arouse as some of magnetos greatest enemies were brought in behind the founders back. It was revealed doom was bringing them in and Magneto did not approve. Magneto soon eventually started to feud with doom and after doom lost the belt to rival stable leader the joker magneto did everything he could to make sure he would not win it back. Which soon led to a match where the loser would be forced out of the brotherhood. Which magneto lost so dr. doom became full leader and the brotherhood would easily shift balance away from the syndicate before the syndicate had every title then colossus was brought into the brotherhood and the brotherhood took all of APW's titles except for the world title from the joker at this time the joker was the only person to hold both the DEWZ and APW world titles at the same time. And on the DEWZ side the brotherhood was fairly quiet not really winning any belts though on several occasions tried to from the scarecrow. This also began the start of singers coming into both leagues which lead to the B.O.T.B trophy which would be won by david draiman. Before long though talks began of a cross league show like the one that was planned with NWE and UWF. APW/DEWZ Cross League Event? We had talked about doing this for a long time but just when we were on the verge of doing it APW had ceased to exist with the brotherhood dominating the scene. And with APW going away i felt no more interest to do DEWZ APW/DEWZ Final War Soon after though i had returned and so had flamez and we decided to give the fans what we planned to the whole time i brought back DEWZ but this was APW's last hurrah. At this final war The joker the longest reigning champion of all time would lose the belt to the arbiter and also dr. doom claimed his APW World title. In that same night The brotherhood had officially claimed all of the titles in APW. And brought in some new members they dominated but some syndicate characters had reclaimed DEWZ titles as well. With the brotherhood claming APW they renamed the initials of the titles NB which stood for of course new brotherhood since APW was no more. Never freat though as Flamez stated he was still doing E-Fed just not APW anymore and WASP was introduced. Developmental Territory That brings us to today. Not even two months ago TheEnslaver was still doing DEWZ storylines better than ever then it all of a sudden no one saw this coming even the owner a developmental territory was revealed and a lot of new superstars were brought in. They currently have three different stables and all are becoming very controversial and power-looking. Superstars seen many times and never seen before had arrived on the scene for DEWZ. One superstar shined above the rest to become first Code-X Champion and that superstar is marcus fenix. this works just like a developmental territory should that if a superstar impresses enough then they get called up to the main show. The only superstar as of now to do so would be the Rated R Rockstar Chad Kroeger. It continues to this day the storylines as fresh as ever on CAWunderground. Current Champions DEWZ World Heavyweight Champion: "The Arbiter" Thel'Vadammee Developmental Champion: Killer Croc DEWZ World Tag Team Champions: Zombieland(Tallahassee and Colombus) DEWZ World Women's Champion: Harley Quinn Interextreme Champion: Ghostface Developmental Champions: Code-X Champion: Marcus Fenix Next-Gen Champion: Baraka Women's Champion: Kat Others NB World Champion: Dr. Doom NB Intercontinental Champion: Cyclops NB United States Champion: Colossus NB Women's Champion: Phoenix NB Tag Team Champions: Juggernaut and Sabretooth Category:Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment Category:UWF/NWE Partnership Category:Name Change Category:APW Partnership Category:APW/DEWZ Cross Show Event Category:APW/DEWZ Final War Category:Developmental Territory Category:Currrent Champions Category:Title History Category:Roster